makepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Undetected Unit
Cyor Tec, known amongst the HEAT Industries supersoldier network by his codename, Undetected Unit, is a master thief who serves the industry as one of their top infiltrators—he is so good at his job in fact that he appears to almost never do any missions at all, when in truth he finds himself working quite busily for his employers. Surprisingly given his association with HEAT he is not necessarily a bad person, seemingly only being interested in retrieving items that once belonged to his family as well as other thievery. Appearance Cyor's appearance can vary drastically dependent upon the situation. In his normal, every day life as Romanian nobility, he wears classy, very expensive attire, even for the most mundane of activities. He can often be found with a glass of vintage chardonnay in one hand and his father's decorated ivory and gold cane in the other. He most often dresses in blacks, highlighted by reds and golds. His hair is a dark brunette and his skin is tanned, while his irises are naturally brown. However, his enhancements allow him to camouflage himself, and he may change his iris and hair color at will (without the aid of electronics), which he will use when trying to disguise himself as another individual. He can also quickly grow facial hair at a moment's notice, often to specific styles. Normally he will wear his cybernetic suit when on a case, which is a full-body armor that shines with an impressive clarity, as if it is perfectly polished. This armor however can generate a holographic image to hide its true self from others, to the extent of appearing perfectly like another individual. This feature can be tweaked to allow it to perfectly mimic an individual or to appear random (the latter being most useful when attempting an escape by blending into a crowd). Personality Being born into a noble line, he has always had a bit of a chip on his shoulder and appears to others as somewhat arrogant and stand-offish. However this is not a purposeful distaste for those of "lower standing" than him, but is instead caused by his having been brought up to act as such, not knowing any different. He is in fact fairly accepting of others and despite his involvement with criminal organizations is not necessarily a bad person. Raised alongside his future manservant, Luciano, he is notably close to the man who waits on him, the only real evidence of his compassionate side; this side shown through at its brightest when he forced HEAT Industries to induct Luciano into their supersoldier program as part of the deal in inducting Cyor himself, as Cyor worried that his nobility was already enough power to hang over his friend's head and fearing that also being superpowered might strain their closeness. In truth, his thieving ways have always been a way to survive and a way to return to the Tec family what was rightfully theirs in the first place—various magical items that were stolen centuries prior, and again more items that were stolen only decades ago. Abilities [[image:Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|thumb|Undetected Unit as he appears in Monster Space and Dangerous Wilds.]] Cyor is a master thief in the greatest sense of the word. He is one of the most accomplished thieves in the world, and has never been caught, unless his catch was on purpose or had an ulterior motive of some kind. Upon his evolution into an Enhanced thanks to his HEAT beneficiaries, he was fitted with a power armored suit. This suit is equipped with a light-bending cloaking device with its own power unit, and also is able to disguise his heat signature. It is even resistant to x-rays. The helmet is equipped with an advanced heads-up display for vital information. The visor can be switched between real-sight, thermal and night vision, ultraviolet vision, x-ray and various other types. The curvatures of the armor allow bullets and other projectiles to glance off, while laser heat can be dissipated through it to keep the wielder from expiring. An in-suit cooling unit also provides vital air conditioning and a filtration system allows Cyor to breathe even in the most toxic of environments. The suit also happens to be chemically treated to make it highly resistant to corrosion of any type. Physiologically speaking, his superpowers from HEAT affords him incredibly heightened agility rivaling that of other significantly dexterous individuals, such as the Raccoon. His perception has also been ramped up so that should his endorphins kick in his brain deciphers to visual stimuli so quickly that to him it appears to move in slow motion. He is in peak physical condition and while he may not carry too many weapons within that suit of armor of his, he can just as easily take down any foe silently and swiftly to boot. Relationships Cyor was as close to his parents as one could assume a noble would be. He cared deeply for his family but spent much of his time in being watched by his caretaker. This didn't mean his parents did not love him but this is fairly typical amongst rich individuals and was no different with him. He had one real friend in life, whom was the son of the caretaker. Most other 'friends' of his were, as rich kids often can be, not real friends and could not be said to actually care for him, being selfish in their endeavors. However, Cyor and his one friend, Luciano, grew inseparable and after the tragedy that befell his family the two stayed together and are still inseparable after all this time. Cyor and Luciano's connection is so strong that Cyor convinced HEAT Industries to convert Luciano into an Enhanced individual, whose newfound powers rival those of Cyor himself. He does not have any strong connections to any other individual. Background History Born into a Romanian family, descended from nobility, he has always had a bit of a chip on his shoulder and can come off as arrogant and stand-offish, although he does not appear to realize that he is acting this way, having never been brought up different. When he was a boy, he was raised alongside another child, named Luciano, who would come to become his manservant. This upbringing was intended to form a close bond between the two of them and therefore lead to the manservant being far more willing to obey the orders of Cyor due to this friendship. This succeeded in working and the two remain the best of friends even to this day. Their friendship became permanent when Cyor's home was invaded by mysterious outsiders and he was only saved when Luciano ran into his room and awoke him, giving him the time necessary to escape. However he would not see his family again and upon watching his home burn to cinders from the surrounding forest, he quickly assumed he was now an orphan, an idea that has never been proven wrong. Instead of continuing life at an orphanage and live "a pauper's life", Cyor and Luciano helped "raise" each other, often stealing to eat. This would eventually lead into greater and greater levels of crime life, and Cyor would become a member of the Society of Sin, a small group of upper class criminals who generally considered themselves better than everyone else. Cyor's primary goal in life was to recover artifacts which had belonged to his family, including many old, rumored-magical items that had been stolen when a group of knights ransacked his family's home several centuries prior. One such item was the Dragon Egg, which had come into possession of HEAT Industries. Despite the inherent dangers in breaking into the headquarters of one of the largest soldier manufacturing sites on the planet, he was determined to claim this artifact. Ultimately, he succeeded in doing so, much to HEAT's shock and interest. HEAT president quickly concluded that he could use such an expert evader amongst his ranks. When Cyor was inducted into the HEAT Supersoldier Program he pulled several strings to get his best friend into the project as well, worrying that his nobility was already enough power to hang over his friend's head and fearing that also being superpowered might strain their closeness. This best friend, Luciano, became known as the supersoldier Warp. Original description Cyor Tec joined HEAT after stealing the Dragon Egg from the lab and gave it to the rightful owner—himself. The first group he was in was the Society of Sin. He and Warp were best of friends. Cyor thinks he's an orphan, and it may very well be true. Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Earth Category:Cyborg Category:Supersoldier Category:Thief Category:Villain